ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Way Big
Way Big (alternatively spelled as Waybig)End credits of Alien Force, Ultimate Alien and Omniverse is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a To'kustar, a race of ultra-rare, gigantic aliens that are created in Cosmic Storms. Appearance Ben as Way Big Way Big is a colossal humanoid creature with a large fin on his head, which is black at the front and red at the bottom. He has blade-like growths on his shoulders and spikes on his waist. He also has red arms with two black lines and white fins on the elbows, wristband like outgrowths on his wrists and yellow eyes on his head with two extra eyes protruding on his cheeks, one on each. He has red feet with two toes, a black sandal-like covering on the middle of his feet and three black lines on the side of his neck. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Way Big's fin was red on the front and black on the bottom, his arms were white with red fins coming out of them and his neck and wrists were black. Way Big's eyes are green and he did not bear the extra ones on his cheeks. He lacked the stripes on his arms as well as the blades on his shoulders and waist. He also had red boot-like feet and did not have the sandal-like coverings. In ''Destroy All Aliens'', Way Big looked similar to his Alien Force/'Ultimate Alien' design except the red parts were colored to match his portrayal in the original series. In Omniverse, Way Big has two red lines on his neck, the blades on his shoulders have returned and he also has fingerless gloves, similar to the ones Four Arms wears. He is now more muscular, his head is less skull-shaped, and he has eyes on his cheeks again, which are more metallic. There are also blades on his waist, and he got two of the stripes on his arms back. Uniquely, both 16 and 11-year-old Way Big share the exact same design. Way Big wears the original Omnitrix/Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Mad Ben as Mad Way Big Mad Ben as Mad Way Big is near identical to Ben Prime's Way Big in Omniverse, except for orange replacing the eyes and the red parts. He also wears gray shoulder pads with orange spikes, spiked shoes, and orange wraps around his forearms and calves. His arm and head blades are also serrated. WaybigDAA.png|10-year-old Way Big in Destroy All Aliens Waybig11.png|11-year-old Way Big in Omniverse Mad Way Big.png|Mad Ben as Mad Way Big Powers and Abilities Omni-Big-cosmic.png|Cosmic Rays TWG (392).png|Enhanced Speed (via Glitch) Way Big is very strong (even for his size), as shown when he defeated Vilgax (who was Way Big's size at the time) and threw him into orbit.Primus Way Big has great durability, withstanding attacks from enemies while barely even feeling them. Way Big is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, seen when he fought Vilgax and the Garbage Monster.The Widening Gyre Way Big can shoot a powerful pale blue cosmic ray from the outer edge of his right hand by crossing his arms in an "L" shape, with his right forearm vertical and left forearm horizontal in front of it and the thumb edge of his hands facing his body.Absolute Power: Part 1 In Omniverse, this move is slightly revised, as it could now be executed by Way Big crossing his arms in an "X" shape, and the rays are colored green.Showdown: Part 2 Way Big can survive in the vacuum of space and in extreme temperatures. Although he has never trained himself to do so, Way Big can create and control cosmic storms, which can also be used for inhabitation and transportation throughout space. Way Big used to possess enhanced speed and leave a red and white trail behind, similar to XLR8 and Fasttrack, due to a glitch with the original Ultimatrix. This ability was removed from Way Big when Ben acquired the new Omnitrix in The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2. Weaknesses Way Big sometimes forgets how strong he is, as shown when he accidentally destroyed the statue of Zabin by leaning on it.Simple His size also gives him a slight mobility issue (since he has to be careful where he steps to avoid crushing objects and people around him) and easily gives his location away. Because of his size, Way Big cannot be used inside buildings or confined spaces. Since Way Big's fin is a weak spot, a hit to that area can paralyze him.Tetrax ShardBen 10: Destroy All Aliens Despite his immense durability, Way Big is vulnerable to opponents with sufficient strength, such as a giant Trumbipulor.Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's A Kineceleran can generate a tornado strong enough to lift Way Big off of his feet.The Frogs of War: Part 2 He can also be lifted and thrown by a Vaxasaurian, even when it is at its base size.The Ultimate Sacrifice History |-|Ben 10= ;Ben *Way Big first appeared in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, where he was unlocked by Azmuth and defeated Vilgax and his army. *In Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens, Way Big battled Evil Way Big. ;Ben 10,000 *In Ken 10, Way Big punched Kevin 11,000 into the ground out of anger after he hurt Ken. |-|Alien Force= ;Ben *In War of the Worlds: Part 1, Way Big failed to destroy a Hyperspace Jump Gate to stop the Highbreed. *In Simple, Way Big failed to stop a war. *In Primus, Way Big defeated a giant Vilgax. ;Escaped *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Way Big was one of the aliens who escaped from the Omnitrix. Way Big was lured back to Ben by Kevin and Gwen, where the Omnitrix reabsorbed him. |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *In Video Games, Way Big crushed the Stalker and Will Harangue's car. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Way Big defeated Gwen. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Way Big tried to destroy the Hands of Armageddon with his cosmic ray and the help of Ultimate Ben, who used Clockwork's powers, but was destroyed by Eon's time ray. After Eon was defeated, however, Way Big was restored by Ben 10,000. *In The Perfect Girlfriend, Way Big destroyed two Monster Buildings. *In The Ultimate Sacrifice, Way Big battled the Sentient Ultimate forms, but was defeated by Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur. *In The Widening Gyre, Way Big fought the Garbage Monster and threw it into the sun by creating a water vortex. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Way Big went Ultimate in order to stop Dagon. ;Kevin *In Inspector 13, Way Big briefly appeared before turning into Nanomech. ;Flashback *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Way Big appeared as one of the many aliens when Ben was explaining his story to Rex. |-|Omniverse= ;16-year-old Ben *In Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's, Way Big was defeated by a giant Trumbipulor, forcing him to switch into Goop. *In Showdown: Part 2, Way Big battled Malware. *In The Frogs of War: Part 1, Way Big accidentally destroyed a building. *In The Frogs of War: Part 2, Way Big battled the Way Bads and destroyed Emperor Milleous' ship. *In Universe vs. Tennyson, Way Big defeated Trumbipulor. *In A New Dawn, Way Big appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;11-year-old Ben *In Special Delivery, Way Big battled Dr. Animo's mosquito creature. *In From Hedorium to Eternity, Way Big was used to survive a massive fall and to stop Gwen and the others from falling. ;Mad Ben *In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2, Way Big battled Rath and Lightning Volt, but was defeated by Nanomech. Appearances |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben ;Movies *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' (first appearance) *''Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens'' ;Ben 10,000 ;Season 4 *''Ken 10'' |-|Ben 10: Alien Force= ;Ben ;Season 2 *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' (first reappearance) ;Season 3 *''Simple'' *''Primus'' ;Escaped ;Season 3 *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Video Games'' (first reappearance; cameo) *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' ;Season 2 *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' ;Season 3 *''The Perfect Girlfriend'' *''The Ultimate Sacrifice'' *''The Widening Gyre'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (goes Ultimate) ;Kevin ;Season 3 *''Inspector 13'' ;Flashback ;Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (cameo) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;16-year-old Ben ;Season 2 *''Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's'' (first reappearance) *''Showdown: Part 2'' ;Season 3 *''The Frogs of War: Part 1'' *''The Frogs of War: Part 2'' ;Season 6 *''Universe vs. Tennyson'' (cameo) ;Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;11-year-old Ben ;Season 3 *''Special Delivery'' ;Season 8 *''From Hedorium to Eternity'' ;Mad Ben ;Season 7 *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2'' |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *Black Knight's Flight ;Chapter Books *The Dark of Knight Video Games Way big in CD.png Potaltwaybig.png Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Way Big is used by Ben during The Final Battle against the Evil Way Big in Tokyo, Japan. Way Big used the Potis Altiare to enhance the power of his cosmic rays to the level where it was powerful enough to launch the Evil Way Big to the Moon. Naming and Translations Trivia *Way Big's original series design was created by Tom Perkins, while his Alien Force/'Ultimate Alien' one was created by Glenn Wong, with color styling by Chris Hooten. *The red parts of Way Big are made of an unknown cosmic material with metallic properties, which allows Kevin to absorb it. *Way Big is Ben's sixth most powerful alien. *Like Gravattack, Way Big's size is portrayed inconsistently in many of his appearances. **Way Big is supposed to be 120 feet (36.576 meters) tall. *Way Big's design and fighting style are based on the heroes of the Ultraman series. **For example, Way Big's cosmic ray attack is similar to the Ultraman signature technique Specium Ray. *Way Big and Diamondhead are the only aliens who have ever defeated Vilgax. *Way Big is one of four aliens to make their debut in a movie or special; the others being Eon, Nanomech and Shocksquatch. *Way Big is one of only five aliens who appeared in each series of the Classic Continuity; the other four are Upchuck, Cannonbolt, Diamondhead and Ghostfreak. *Way Big is also one of the only five aliens who escaped from the Omnitrix; the others are Spidermonkey, Goop, Ghostfreak and Chromastone. *Way bigs design and colour scheme is a clear to the japanese tokusatsu hero ultraman References Crew Statements Eugene Son Derrick J. Wyatt Matt Wayne Glenn Wong See Also *Big Chuck (fusion of Upchuck and Way Big) Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Males Category:Mad Ben Timeline Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens